Strangers
by Majorelle
Summary: What's the difference between cuddling and an embrace? Conflictingshipping drabble, and a late Birthday Fic for a friend, BlackTwistedTwilight! :3


**A/N: **Super late birthday one-shot for a friend! Happy Birthday Twi! Sorry it's late! I haven't been on FF much anymore… So, anyways, this is a Conflictingshipping One-shot. Basically GaryxLeaf, but this is Greenx Leaf.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**Strangers **

"So, how was your day at work?" Leaf asked, jumping onto the bed next to her newly-wed husband. She fixed herself under the covers next to him, her grey silk pajamas following along with her body movements. Prompting herself up to sit back on the bed frame behind her, she beamed at him. She liked hearing about his research and how it was coming along at the lab.

Ever since his grandfather, the original professor of the lab, had to retire due to medical reasons, Green worked day after day there. It was exhausting.

He sat there in the bed reading a book, then he looked at his eager, yet somewhat childish and charming, wife.

"It was fine," he blankly replied.

"You know," Leaf started quietly. "Why don't we ever speak as much anymore? We used to speak a lot, but after we got married, it's like we're strangers."

This caught Green's attention, and his head slowly rose up to look at his wife. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but then Leaf turned to her side and turned off the light. She brought herself under the covers.

"Never mind, I don't want to hear what you have to say about it," she mumbled.

Green sat there, in the dark, with his book on his lap, confused and frankly, he didn't give a damn if she was mad at him for a stupid reason like not speaking. You don't show someone you love them by speaking to them and giving them all your attention—you show it by simply being elated by their presence, and Green thought that was enough for her. It was enough for him for Leaf to just be in his presence. By Jove, wasn't that the reason he married her? Because he loved that she would always be in his presence? Didn't she know he was not much a man of words? And that she by his side forever was all he needed? Obviously, Leaf wanted more from their relationship, especially since she discovered she was carrying his—their—child.

But this, _this night_, she finally had enough to do with his xenophobic antics. She drifted off into her sleep, leaving Green with his overall thoughts. Finally, at 12 am, Green put his book back on his nightstand and came under the covers next to his wife.

He laid on his side, staring at her. Yes, if Leaf was awake at this moment, she would tell him to stop staring and that it was creepy, but Green wanted to stare at her. He wanted to analyze her expressions. He liked doing this. She always looked pleasant to him, even in her worst times—especially in those times where he would make fun of her, but he still thought she was delightful.

Green would admit that when they were younger he would call her "snotface," "loser," and many other things, but she was found to be magnificent and awe-inspiring. He clearly thought she was good enough to become is wife. Because, you know, you have to be Green Oak Worthy to become his wife, and Leaf certainly proved that. She actually proved that long ago.

He finally stopped observing her, and decided to give up on trying to understand her logic. He turned on his other side, facing away from Leaf. He shut his eyes and began to think in the dark world behind his closed orbs. Almost close to falling asleep, he felt the warmth of another behind his back. The hands of that 'other' hooked onto the back of his shirt. Green opened his eyes and turned his head a bit to see why Leaf was doing so—why she was holding the back of his shirt at her fingertips.

"I love you~" she murmured in her sleep.

Green detached her fingers from his shirt and turned to her in the bed. He held her delicate fingers in one of his large hands, and pulled her closer with his other arm. He brought her into an embrace—he liked to call it an embrace, she liked calling it cuddling—and laid her head underneath his chin.

Green thought, if Leaf were awake right now, would she still consider each other strangers? He kept holding her, she fit in his arms like she was made to. That was another thing Green liked about her. There were many things that she did for Green which made him think that she was made to. That she was also made for him to love her. But he would never openly admit that, he wasn't that kind of person.

Leaf's eyes peeked open with a smirk on her lips.

_'Sucker,'_ she thought.

Well, if Green had known she was _awake_, he wouldn't have stared at her and 'embraced' her; nor would he have thought about their relationship so much. But oh well, too late.

* * *

**A/N: **omg, it's so sucky and was written in like two hours. ;n; Well, whatevers. Happeh Burthaday~ Twi~! :3


End file.
